¿Que se cocina en la cocina?
by carolightsnake
Summary: Historia para participar en un reto de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de FB. Espero que les guste. Son dos breves anécdotas, dedicadas al mejor padre de la serie a mi parecer. Mi palabra asignada: Cocina.


Hola. Escribí este fic para el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook. Es por el día del padre y mi palabra asignada es "cocina"

Espero que les guste, pues lo escribí solo hace unas horas.

* * *

 **"¿Qué se cocina en la cocina?"**

La cocina antiguamente era el lugar de encuentro de la familia, pues allí se encontraba el hogar. En esta, a veces acogedora y en otras ostentosa, habitación, pueden ocurrir a veces las más extrañas situaciones…

 **…**

Detuvo su entrenamiento y salió de la cámara, para dirigirse a la cocina por algo para calmar su sed. Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua, la que destapó y comenzó a beber con avidez. Sin embargo, cuando iba a dar un paso para volver a sus ejercicios, notó que algo estaba aferrado a su pierna.

\- ¿Hum? – hizo, llevando su vista hacia sus pies.

El pequeño lo miró hacia arriba. Hace poco que había comenzado a gatear con libertad y su madre lo dejaba vagar por la casa como si nada, cosa que ponía de los nervios al saiyajin, ya que siempre temía pisarlo o patearlo sin querer.

\- ¿Qué tramas?

El niño lo miró a los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, extendiéndole sus bracitos.

-Ni creas que te cargaré… ese es trabajo de tu madre y de la loca de tu abuela…

La boca del pequeño se transformó en un puchero y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-Ni lo pienses… ¡No voy a cargarte en brazos! – exclamó su padre, alejándose.

Pero no alcanzó a salir, cuando un berrido infernal dio de lleno contra sus oídos.

-BUAAAAA-BUAAAAA

Volteó a ver al pequeño, con horror. No comprendiendo como tan pequeños pulmones podían emitir un ruido tan molesto.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, quedando junto a Trunks, que de inmediato dejó de llorar y volvió a extenderle sus bracitos. Lo que hizo a Vegeta entrecerrar su mirada sobre el niño.

-Eres idéntico a tu madre… _"Malditos manipuladores"_

Se inclinó y tomó al pequeño de la camiseta, poniéndolo a su altura visual.

-Esto es más de lo que conseguirás de mi…

El pequeño se sonrió y le dijo, juntando sus manitas

\- ¡Pa!

Vegeta quedó de una pieza. Hasta donde él sabía su hijo aun no decía ni media palabra

\- ¿Es tu primera palabra? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¡Pa! – repitió el niño.

-Mhn… eso habrá que perfeccionarlo – le comentó al infante mientras media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Por la noche, la familia se reunió a cenar. Estaban los abuelos, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks, que permanecía tranquilo en su sillita de bebé. Pero además tenían visita. Yamcha, quien había venido a solicitarle a Bulma que revisara un desperfecto en su automóvil.

Todos platicaban y comían en paz, hasta que de un momento a otro Vegeta le dio algo de su plato a Trunks y este dijo

-Dito… secto…

Yamcha casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca, mientras los abuelos reían felices, celebrando las primeras palabras de su nieto. Vegeta sonrió orgulloso y Bulma lo miró furiosa, pues la única forma de que su hijo aprendiera eso era que el saiyajin se lo hubiera enseñado. Sin embargo, suavizó en seguida su gesto y le sonrió. Eso le demostraba que Vegeta sí pasaba tiempo con su hijo, aunque fuese para enseñarle tales disparates _"Después de todo… intenta ser un buen padre, aunque la forma no sea la correcta"_

 **…**

Como siempre, Vegeta estaba en pie desde antes que amaneciera. Pero con la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia, también llegaron nuevas labores que realizar. Una de ellas, era la preparación del biberón.

Se aproximó a la nevera y de allí sacó una botella de leche, de boca ancha. Acto seguido, vació parte del contenido en un biberón y se dispuso a calentarlo con cuidado en una maquina especial para ello. Una vez el aparato le indico con su luz verde que estaba a la temperatura correcta, retiró la botellita de vidrio, comprobando que ya estaba tibia.

En eso estaba cuando apareció su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Y la abuela?

Volteó a ver a su hijo con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre, Trunks?

El niño se sonrojó y casi en un susurro le respondió

-Buenos días, papá… ¿has visto a la abuela?

-Así está mejor – le dijo Vegeta, terminando de poner el chupete – Y no. No he visto a tu abuela…

-Es que… tengo hambre…- le comentó, tomando asiento en el desayunador.

\- ¿Hmn?

\- ¿Me darías de desayunar, por favor?

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo? – preguntó el hombre, apoyando una mano en la mesa.

-Sí, pero siempre es la abuela o mi mamá quien lo hace… - se excusó Trunks.

Su padre lo miró un momento, evaluando lo que haría, y enseguida le dijo

\- ¿Qué es lo que desayunas?

\- ¡Cereales! – le respondió su hijo, entusiasmado de que su padre le serviría de comer.

Vegeta dejó el biberón en el aparato para que no se enfriara. Luego cogió una cuchara y un pocillo de la alacena, en el cual vertió los cereales que sacó de otro mueble. Enseguida se lo extendió a su hijo

Trunks miró con desilusión el pocillo

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado su padre, al ver el rostro del niño.

-Este… es que los como con leche.

Vegeta tomó el frasco del cual había servido el biberón y le echó un poco a los cereales de Trunks.

-Gracias – dijo el niño, disponiéndose a comer. Pero algo llamó su atención por lo que preguntó, con su boca llena – Mmm… ¿Papá?

-Termina de tragar primero… - le recomendó su papá, mientras tomaba el biberón para ir donde su hija menor.

El niño obedeció y volvió a insistir

-Oye… ¿No se supone que los bebés deben tomar leche de sus madres?

Vegeta volteó a verlo y le respondió

-Por supuesto… Cualquier idiota sabe eso, Trunks.

Su hijo lo miró, aún más extrañado.

-Entonces ¿por qué le das leche de la nevera a mi hermanita?

Su padre comprendió de inmediato la confusión de su hijo, por lo que le respondió

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que esta leche no era la adecuada?

El rostro del niño se volvió azul y miró la cuchara que estaba por llevar a su boca

\- ¿Quieres decir que…

-Por supuesto. Tu madre guarda parte de su leche en la nevera para acostumbrar a tu hermana al biberón.

El niño se llevó la mano a su boca, aguantando la arcada y salió disparado de la cocina.

Vegeta solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a ver a Bra, mientras pensaba _"¡Bah! Cómo si no la hubiera bebido antes…"_

 **…**

 **Fin.**


End file.
